Cambio
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: FaKiri. No es como si no sintiera algo por el héroe desde antes es sólo que ahora parecía diferente.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Situado después del capítulo 146, en un futuro imaginario donde todos están bien... Jaja. Espero que regresen sanos y salvos de su misión —llora—, los necesito con bien._

 _ **FaKiri (** Fatgum/Kirishima Eijirou **). Relación no establecida.**_

* * *

 **Cambio**

Después del incidente con Overhaul las cosas se habían calmado —aparentemente—, el período de prácticas continúa y tras un largo tiempo en recuperación ha podido regresar a la oficina para trabajar junto a Tamaki y Fatgum. Han sido tres días desde que volvió pero no consigue acostumbrarse a la vista a un lado de él, la imagen del héroe profesional ha sufrido un cambio tan radical que se le dificulta quitarle la mirada de encima.

Se encuentra moviendo algunos papeles en la oficina y de repente se detiene, ha intentado no distraerse con la apariencia el mayor pero ya no puede más.

Fatgum está en el escritorio leyendo y firmando algunos documentos mientras mastica dulces y confituras que agarra con su mano libre; puede escuchar el crujir de los caramelos al ser triturados bajo sus dientes, no hay momento en el que no tenga algo de comida en su boca.

—¿Pasa algo? —Antes de darse cuenta el de antifaz ha levantado la vista y le mira fijamente.

—¡N-no! —Tartamudea y continúa con sus tareas.

Luce bastante masculino... y apuesto. El pensamiento le avergüenza y abrumado se esconde detrás de la pila de hojas que carga en sus brazos, admira al héroe pero una idea así parece peligrosa.

Abre los cajones en los archiveros y comienza a guardar los documentos por orden alfabético y sin notarlo vuelve a interrumpir sus actividades, uno de los cajones está abierto y en su mano sostiene una hoja impresa con párrafos que en realidad no se ha tomado el tiempo de leer y que en estos momentos son lo que menos le importa.

Es difícil familiarizarse con el hombre fornido que está detrás del escritorio cuando antes en su lugar veía a un hombre grande y regordete, eso y su abrupta transformación de un hombre simpático a uno excepcionalmente atractivo.

—No deberías mirar tanto —escucha a sus espaldas.

La voz es baja pero con el suficiente volumen para que él le oyera. Ha dado un brinco en su lugar y se gira para encontrarse con su senpai, el cual le mira un tanto sombrío.

—Perdón, no lo hago con mala intención... —los orbes brunos son comprensivos: _es difícil acostumbrarse_ —¿ya le habías visto así? —se olvida por completo de sus tareas y prefiere conocer más del héroe profesional.

—Una vez —responde mientras mira de reojo al mayor en el fondo de la habitación —, le tomó varias semanas recuperar la grasa... —regresa la mirada a él —por lo que no hubo trabajos en un tiempo.

Ah, por eso no hay nada más que hacer que papeleos.

—Quedan dos horas —le recuerda —, asegúrate de archivarlo todo.

—¡Sí! —Le responde con entusiasmo, Tamaki desvía la mirada y murmura algo sobre ser demasiado deslumbrante y poco a poco se aleja a hacer sus actividades.

Mientras vuelve a archivar los papeles que había cargado mira por el rabillo del ojo al más alto cada cinco minutos, se pregunta qué estará pensando, debe ser frustrante tener que reposar hasta que su individualidad se recupere. Rememora la pelea que tuvieron contra Rappa y no puede evitar pensar que si tan sólo hubiera sido más útil Fatgum no estaría inactivo, sabe que lamentarse sobre eso ahora era banal pero es incapaz de asimilarlo.

—Buen trabajo —agradece el héroe, el de cabello oscuro está por irse pero el mayor le detiene —, esperen, ¿no quieren ir a dar una vuelta?

Tamaki rechaza la oferta excusándose con tener planes imprevistos e indeseados con Nejire pero Kirishima acepta, y su corazón da un vuelco al ver la alegría del héroe por su respuesta afirmativa: sus ojos reverberan.

Regresan a la oficina con varias bolsas llenas de comida y chucherías, dejan algunos guisos en la nevera y el mayor le invita a acompañarle en el escritorio. Se sienta frente a él y lo ve sacar algunos empaques y cajas.

—Con tu permiso —hace un gesto tras tomar algunos fideos con los palillos y comienza a comer.

Se queda mirándolo hasta que el más alto le señala uno de los empaques y empieza a comer junto con él, pasados unos minutos el de antifaz le llama la atención.

—Espero que no te canses del papeleo —le sonríe de lado un poco preocupado —, me temo que no aceptaremos muchos trabajos...

—¡Fatgum! —Interrumpe con prisa —Yo... lo siento —no recuerda haberse disculpado apropiadamente y siente que se lo debe —, en esa ocasión, si tan sólo-

—Está bien, no deberías lamentarte por eso.

Mira al mayor a los ojos y todas las palabras que quiso decir se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo allá, —se levanta de atrás del escritorio y avanza hasta a su costado izquierdo y se pone en cuclillas —tus cicatrices son la prueba de ello.

El de cabello claro agarra sus manos y le hace girar en la silla, sube desde sus muñecas hasta las cicatrices en sus antebrazos y las toca de la manera más sutil. El roce le estremece y se abochorna de verle tan cerca, sus pensamientos se vuelven peligrosos y tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer o decir.

No es como si no sintiera algo por el héroe desde antes es sólo que ahora parecen sentimientos completamente diferentes, sentimientos que no puede controlar y que en cualquier instante podrían salir hasta por sus poros.

—Has sido un buen escudo, polluelo —sonríe con suficiencia y un escalofrío sube por su espalda —, espero que sigas siéndolo.

Siente cómo la sangre sube a su cabeza y se acumula en sus mejillas, ignora si Fatgum sabe lo que pasa por su mente en este momento y aunque preferiría que no lo supiera cree que sería mejor si lo por lo menos lo intuye.

Baja la cabeza y asiente con timidez, al poco tiempo advierte la mano del mayor en su cabeza y alborota sus cabellos bermejos. Alza la mirada para ver al más alto y siente que el aire le falta, le gusta y no sabe qué hacer.

* * *

 _Ignoro si realmente Kirishima terminará teniendo cicatrices después del daño que le hizo Rappa, digo, rompió por completo su defensa de endurecimiento hasta hacerlo sangrar... y gritar de dolor._

 _No sé si la ship ya tiene un nombre, pero mientras husmeaba por pixiv encontré fanart de ellos etiquetado como_ ファ切 _, que si no me equivoco es "Fa" y "Kiri", en tumblr no hay mucho de ellos y no puedo confirmar el nombre de la ship._


End file.
